Balloon dilatation catheters are used to treat lesions in vessels. However, difficulties are encountered in navigating tortuous anatomy and safely crossing very tight lesions. Moreover, some lesions are difficult to crack using just a balloon, and require a focused force to enable cracking of the lesion at safe inflation pressures.
An example of a system used to provide enhanced force is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,995 to Solar et al. Disclosed therein is a system having a flexible advancement member with a tracking member slidable over a guidewire, and a balloon having a distal end attached to the tracking member. However, this type of system provides limited focused force, does not address bifurcation lesions, and lacks pushability and maneuverability.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide enhanced balloon dilatation catheter systems and methods with improved maneuverability and multiple treatment options.